


Coffe Cake

by CatastrophicJue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicJue/pseuds/CatastrophicJue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto does a little midnight baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffe Cake

Jack stuck his head out of his office door.

"Has anyone seen Ianto?" He shouted out into the hub.   
"He's down in the archives I think." Gwen replied.   
"Good can you get him and send him up to my office right away please. I need him."  
Gwen sighed. "Yes I'll get him. Not like I have anything else I need to be doing besides the mountain of paperwork you've given me." She mumbled under her breath as she walked off towards the archives.

Jack settled back into his chair staring at the white box on his desk. The note on top read. "This is for you but don't open it without me. I x" Jack was intrigued to say the least. He had wanted to wait till everyone had gone but his curiosity had the best of him. He loved when Ianto played these kinds of games with him.

"Ianto?" Gwen questioned the seemingly empty archive room as if expecting some sort of signal as to his direction.   
"Yes?" Returned Ianto's voice he rounded the filing cabinet and stood before Gwen with a hand full of artifacts and some paperwork.   
"Jack wants' you his office right away."  
"Oh could you tell him to wait about 10 minutes?"  
"No he was very specific he needs you in his office right away."  
"Wait does he want me or need me?"  
"Erm. Needs pretty sure he said needs."

Ianto laid down the artifacts on the small table tucking the paper work underneath them and scribbling down a post it he stuck it on top. Gwen raised an eyebrow in question to his sudden movement.

"So I know where I am later. Do you know what Jack needs me for?"  
"He didn't say just said he needed you in his office."  
"Okay." Ianto smiled to himself as they made their way back up to the main floor of the hub.

Gwen slumped back into the chair at her desk staring once again at the giant pile of paperwork before her on the desk. Ianto rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"Leave half I'll finish it for tomorrow for you."  
"Seriously?" Gwen replied looking up.   
"Yes why not. You look like you might drown in it otherwise."

Ianto headed off up the stairs to Jack's office. Giving a sharp knock on the door he entered.

"You sent for me?"  
"Yes what's this about?" Jack held up the card that was on top of the box with Ianto's elegant handwriting on it.   
"Just a little something sweet for you." A grin spread across Ianto's face.   
"Sweet...?"  
"You didn't open it did you."  
"No you told me not to."  
"I thought you might at least get so curious as to look." Ianto stepped forward and lifted the lid on the box. Leaning forward Jack smiled.   
"Cake for me?" Ianto nodded scooping some icing up with his finger he held it out towards Jacks mouth. Jack wrapped his lips around the finger his tongue licking the icing off sucking softly.  
"Oh wow...coffee cake." Jack slumped forward on the desk as if melting into it.   
"Only the best and homemade for you."

Jack reached up pulling Ianto into the desk in front of him pushing the cake to one side. Leaning up he un-tucked Ianto's shirt and kissed softly at his stomach.

"My god I love you Ianto Jones."  
"I know you do Jack." Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair as he laid his head down on his lap.  
"You know if anyone was to come in right now they'd think you were doing something completely different to what you are." Ianto smiled down at Jack.  
"Who says I won't do that?" 

Jack ran his hands up Ianto's front pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders, He laid it down on the arm of his chair as his hands slid back down Ianto's front he undid the buttons of his shirt, Pulling Ianto forward up to the edge of the desk Jack lent in his tongue brushing and rubbing against Ianto's soft skin as he licked his way down his chest. Pulling Ianto off the desk and onto his lap Jack pulled the cake back close again.

"Aww you sliced it how thoughtful of you."   
Jack took one slice out setting it aside on his desk. He then dipped his finger into the thick Icing on top, slowly he traced it down Ianto's chest, and dipping his finger into the icing once more he circled each of Ianto's nipples lightly with his finger as if decorating him with the sweet yet subtly coffee flavored mix. He glanced up into the clouded eyes of his young lover smiling at him softly, his bright blue eyes still holding Ianto's gaze, he leant forward capturing Ianto's nipple between his warm lips his tongue running around it licking off the icing. Ianto gasped arching slightly into the soft sensation of Jack's tongue against his skin. Jack gave the same attention to the other nipple then began to follow the path he had traced down Ianto's chest, Ianto's eyes had slid closed now his breath coming out in soft gasps, Jack smiled against his skin.

"You taste delicious"  
"I can imagine so I spent hours last night mixing that just right for you."  
"You should of been sleeping."  
"So should you..."  
"Mr Jones you need to stop spying on me." Jack leaned in kissing at Ianto's neck.  
"I wasn't spying...just keeping an eye upon." Ianto tilted his head gasping lightly as Jack's hand worked its way into the front of his pants. "Plus you weren't wearing anything it was hard not to look."   
Jack grinned his fingers wrapping around Ianto stroking him softly inside his pants. Ianto lent back against the desk closing his eyes. Jack pushed his chair back so he could lean down, pulling Ianto free from his constraints, Jack leant forward running his tongue up the swollen shaft before him. He sucked lightly at the tender skin tongue tracing lightly around the head of Ianto's cock as it jerked and twitched under Jack's tongue and lips. The more Jack's skilled tongue teased the closer Ianto became tangling his fingers in Jack's his back arched up pushing himself deep within Jack's waiting mouth. Jack rubbed his tongue at the underside of Ianto's cock teasing just that little bit more, Pulling up sliding Ianto free of his mouth just before he was about to cum, Jack's finger headed for the cake one final time this time he rubbed his finger along Ianto's length leaning back in he sucked hard his tongue working Ianto teasing him to cum. Ianto stretched back across the table gasping out yelling as he came. Jack slid him free tucking him back into his pants, sliding him forward he pulled him back down against his chest and onto his lap, putting his arms around Ianto's back he just held him for a few minutes till he had recovered.

"I love cake..." Jack whispered into his ear. Ianto frowned in reply. "And you of course."  
"I love you too Jack..and coffee." Jack reached out for the piece of cake he had moved earlier holding it up to his mouth he took a healthy bite.   
"Mmm oh god yes."  
"Don't make noises like that while you're eating." Ianto said looking up into Jack's wide smile and shining blue eyes.  
"Why ever not?"  
"It sounds like you want to shag my cake."  
".....I never said that." Jack glanced shiftily.   
"Jack!...."  
"How about I just stick with shagging the maker of it." He flashed a cheeky grin and took another bite groaning. Ianto leant forward eating the last bit from Jack's hand.   
"Mm that is good." Ianto licked at the chocolate still on Jack's fingers. "i love coffee" he said around his mouthful.  
"I love cake." Jack said taking a bite from a new slice.  
"I love you." They both said union.


End file.
